Le Rouquin et La Gamine
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Il était roux. Et les roux, ça a pas d'âme. [Soulmates!AU]


Yo ! Ceci est un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF (et pour lequel j'ai bien entendu dépassé une heure, faut pas déconner) sur le thème Âme donné par Ahé. Si vous voulez des infos sur les Nuits, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review ou à m'envoyer un MP !

Bonne lecture !

 _Le Rouquin et La Gamine_

Furieux, le rouquin lança sa jambe dans un arbre, avant de la ramener vers lui, sentant l'horrible douleur le détourner de sa colère. Ça faisait mal, mais c'était efficace. Il boita à demi jusque sous un arbre, où il s'assit pour arracher un à un les brins d'herbes, fort inutilement. Il finit par se rouler au sol, évacuant sa frustration à grands cris houleux. Ce fut finalement une voix qui l'arrêta, suraiguë et enfantine.

« Eh, toi, le Rouquin ! Tu fais quoi ? »

Il releva à peine la tête, fort peu désireux de parler à qui que ce soit. Et encore moins à cette gamine qui s'approcha pour lui tirer les cheveux.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je dors.

— C'est pas vrai. C'est sale de mentir. Ça donne des boutons.

— Ça non plus c'est pas vrai : je sais pas qui t'a présenté les choses comme ça mais il était mal placé pour parler.

— Même pas vrai ! Je sais que Maman a raison. En plus, tu dis des mensonges, et t'as des boutons. Tu vois ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête, se rasseyant confortablement. Avec un peu de chances, il allait ennuyer la jeune fille, et elle partirait.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

Il soupira lourdement, pas du tout d'humeur à ça, et repoussa doucement l'enfant. C'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de tenir si bien que ça sur les allumettes qui lui servaient de jambes, la mignonne, et il ne voulait pas d'emmerdes. Il en avait déjà assez comme ça.

« Je joue pas à la poupée.

— Eh bah on joue à se battre ! Tu vas voir je suis trop forte ! Allez, viens ! »

Le roux la jaugea mollement, fort peu décidé à céder à son caprice. Mais s'il s'avéra plus tard que la petite avait la force physique d'une mouche enrhumée, elle était véritablement très forte en persuasion. Ou c'était lui qui avait trop d'orgueil pour ne pas répondre aux provocations.

.

« Dis, toi.

— M'appelle pas 'toi'.

— Je sais pas ton nom.

— Reno.

— C'est bizarre.

— Et toi, c'est quoi ?

— Je te dirai pas.

— Sale petite peste, va ! »

Ça faisait deux semaines que Reno venait tous les jours voir la gamine, après les cours. Elle ne lui avait dit que son âge, six ans tout juste, ni d'où elle venait, ni pourquoi elle était si souvent toute seule, mais ça importait peu. Il avait appris plus d'elle avec son comportement que ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre, et devenait peu à peu une image familière de son quotidien. C'était La Gamine. La petite qui saute partout et qui ne se laissait pas de le provoquer en duel, arguant qu'elle avait appris de nouvelles techniques de ninja pour lui « casser la tête ». C'était comique de la remettre à sa place chaque fois, mais il fallait avouer que les forces étaient déséquilibrées de base, leurs huit ans d'écarts pesant beaucoup trop dans la balance pour qu'elle puis lui faire quoi que ce soit. Sans doute que contre un garçon de son âge, elle n'aurait aucun souci à gagner son combat.

« Dis, Reno.

— Quoi ?

— Elle est où, ta marque ? »

Il grimaça à la question. Bien sûr qu la Gamine serait curieuse de ça. C'était un truc de grands, un truc qu'il était supposé avoir et pas elle. Il détestait être renvoyé à ça, mais il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal. En fait, ça serait un bon test, pour savoir si elle était sympa ou non.

« J'ai pas de marque.

— Comment ça se fait ?

— Parce que j' suis roux, dit-il comme il l'avait mille fois entendu, et encore plus depuis qu'il était entré dans l'adolescence. Les roux ont pas d'âmes, alors comment ils pourraient avoir une âme-sœur ?

— Ah. C'est pas bête. »

Elle ne critiqua ni ne commenta pas plus que ça. Elle notait juste l'information, très simplement, et Reno songea que si les gens savaient garder cette innocence enfantine, cette simplicité : il n'a pas de marque, ça ne veut pas dire il est mauvais, il est bizarre, ça veut dire – il n'a pas de marque, c'est tout, le monde serait beaucoup moins compliqué.

.

« T'es un menteur, je te boude ! »

C'était la première phrase qu'il arrivait à lui arracher depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Au début, Yuffie – parce qu'il avait bien fini par lui arracher son nom, au bout de trois mois – s'était juste assise à côté de lui sans piper mot, ne répondant ni à ses débuts de conversations, ni à ses provocations. Et il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle lui en veuille ainsi. Tout s'était bien passé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, non ? Peut-être qu'il lui avait fait mal ? Alors pourquoi 'menteur' ? De quoi ils avaient parlé, au juste ?

« Comment ça ? Bah explique-moi. J'ai fait quoi ?

— T'as menti !

— Mais non !

— Mais si !

— Mais non !

— Mais si ! »

Reno soupira. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de conversation qu'il allait pouvoir régler le problème. Il devait en premier lieu comprendre de quoi il était accusé.

« Quand est-ce que je t'ai menti ?

— C'est pas vrai que les roux ils ont pas d'âme ! Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? »

Il se pinça les lèvres, se trouvant un peu sur deux ronds de flan. Il avait oublié cette histoire, tiens, et le fait qu'elle l'avait sans doute pris au tout premier degré.

« On discutait des âmes-sœurs à l'école, et j'ai dit que Kairi elle en avait pas, parce qu'elle est rousse, et je me suis fait gronder ! Et c'est ta faute !

— Euh … Je suis désolé.

— Pourquoi t'as menti ? C'est pas gentil.

— Euh … C'est compliqué.

— Bah eque … ex … explq … esplique.

— J'ai pas très envie. Mais si tu veux je peux dire à ta maîtresse que c'est moi qui t'ai dit ça.

— Nan. C'est trop tard, je suis punie. »

Reno se frotta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé et coupable. Elle prenait le blâme pour lui. Lentement, il lui tendit la main.

« Je suis désolé. Tu me pardonnes ? »

L'enfante le jaugea un moment, avant de saisir sa main.

« Je veux bien. Mais t'as pas intérêt à en mentir encore. »

Reno lui promit du bout des yeux, avant de tirer sur son bras, ramenant vers lui le corps de Yuffie pour la gâter de chatouilles.

.

« Reno ! Reno, t'es là ? »

La voix de la Gamine, toujours haut perchée, atteignit désagréablement les oreilles sensibles du Rouquin, paisiblement étendu sur l'herbe sous l'arbre. Il s'y était habitué, avec la temps. Ça faisait quoi ? Huit ans qu'il se coltinait la petite ? Il évita sans grande peine le coup de pied qu'elle lui destinait, par réflexe. Elle semblait en grande joie. Il ne prit pas la peine de se relever totalement, se contentant de s'asseoir à même le sol pendant qu'elle trépignait. Elle ne disait rien, et c'était rare en soi.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle trépigna un moment avant de lui montrer fièrement son bras sur lequel trois traits formaient … quelque chose.

« C'est quoi ?

— Ma marque, abruti ! C'est en Japonais.

— Ah. »

Il eut un temps à encaisser le choc. Elle avait déjà quatorze ans. Il s'était demandé, un moment, si elle n'allait pas être comme lui, sans âme-sœur. Mais c'était trop espérer – et qu'y avait-il à espérer de toute façon ? Elle était comme une sœur pour lui. Une toute toute petite sœur. Elle était à peine pubère, et lui techniquement adulte. Elle grimaça à son visage triste.

« Pardon, j'aurais peut-être pas dû …

— Si, se reprit-il immédiatement. Si, bien sûr que si. Je suis content pour toi. »

Et à ce sujet, il était sincère. Elle n'aurait pas à subir les mêmes moqueries que lui, et en temps venu, elle trouverait son âme-sœur, quelqu'un qui lui était destiné. C'était une bonne chose pour elle, et il n'avait simplement pas le droit d'entacher son bonheur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

— Russo … Drôle de nom.

— Dit « Yuffie Kisaragi ».

— Ça, c'est limite raciste.

— Moi, raciste ? Enfin, je suis roux ! »

La remarque, dit avec un sérieux et une indignation parfaitement feints, arracha un rire à la jeune fille. Les conversations de cet après-midi tournèrent d'abord autour de cette nouvelle marque, de ce « Russo » qui allait se coltiner la Gamine pour toujours et de combien il était (mal)chanceux, puis divergèrent vite vers les cours, le boulot et même juste rien.

.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque un an, et Reno n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses avaient pu tourner ainsi. Yuffie l'avait prévenu qu'elle avait une soirée en ville avec des amis, par messages, et discrètement il avait réussi à lui arracher le nom du bar, la rejoignant sans son accord pour la surprendre. Et surprise, elle l'avait été, quand il avait débarqué à minuit avec sa trogne pleine de la fatigue du voyage, surprise et soûle. Elle lui avait sauté dessus, ce qui n'était pas inhabituelle, et de sa voix rendue rauque par l'alcool elle l'avait présenté à toute la clique des gens de sa fac. Ils étaient nombreux, et Reno n'avait même pas essayé de retenir leurs noms. Il était juste venu là pour Yuffie.

Yuffie qui dansait à présent beaucoup trop près de lui pour qu'il puisse croire une seconde que c'était innocent. Et Reno arrivait presque à bout de sa patience et de sa retenue – il n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup d'ordinaire, là, ça tenait presque du miracle. Mais des miracles pour Yuffie, il était prêt à en faire. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait pas de marque d'âme-sœur. Peut-être il était voué à un éternel amour à sens unique.

« Eh, petite … »

Il souffla dans l'oreille de son amie, sa meilleure amie – et rien que sa meilleure amie – pour la réveiller un peu. Elle bougea à peine la tête, riant légèrement. Elle poussa un genre de gémissement qui devait signifier qu'elle l'écoutait, et il posa son menton sur le crâne de la plus jeune, qui commença à se débattre furieusement. Il rit en l'encerclant de ses bras, l'empêchant de bouger plus. Sa fureur fit rage un moment, puis elle se calma d'un coup. Sobre, elle aurait été tout à fait à même de l'envoyer paître dans les règles de l'art, ou juste de se dégager, mais elle sentait que sa force et son agilité étaient compromis.

« T'es soûle. Je te ramène. »

Il la sentit faire non de la tête et rit en l'entendant bâiller.

« Allez, tu dors sur place. »

Pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, elle se détacha, trop vive pour qu'il puisse la retenir, et lui fit face en montant sa garde.

« Je pète la forme ! Et je peux te démonter la gueule pour te le prouver si tu veux ! »

Il éclata de rire. Bien sûr que Yuffie pétait la forme. Mais elle avait un gros problème d'équilibre, et il le souligna en lui envoyant une gentille tape dans l'épaule. Elle la repoussa sans trop de mal, puis trébucha. Ses yeux bruns se plissèrent sous le mécontentement.

« Je veux rester ! »

Elle retourna sur la piste, et il roula des yeux, marchant vers le bar pour demander un verre, l'observant de coin de l'œil. Il n'était pas en position de la forcer à quoi que ce soit, mais il n'était quand même pas rassuré. Il avait déjà tué mentalement une dizaine de types et descendu deux pintes quand son amie revint vers lui, encore plus soûle, encore plus fatiguée.

« On rentre à la maison ! »

Il ricana, payant rapidement avant de se relever, la sentant s'écrouler à demi sur lui. La maison. Ce qu'elle appelait la maison, c'était son appartement à elle, que son père lui payait depuis qu'elle avait quinze ans, pou l'envoyer dans un meilleur lycée que celui de sa ville natale. Et elle avait catégoriquement refusé l'internat. Pendant toute la seconde et la première, c'était devenu leur nouveau squat, même s'ils revenaient parfois à leur arbre, en été. Quand Yuffie était entrée en terminale, Reno s'était barré plus loin, pour un boulot qu'il avait cru génial mais qui au final ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Il n'avait pas l'impression de s'y épanouir. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il habitait trop loin de la brune.

Elle s'affala dans le siège auto sans se faire prier quand Reno lui ouvrit la portière, et il se demanda s'il ne devait pas lui mettre lui-même sa ceinture, mais elle s'en chargea – avec difficultés, mais elle s'en chargea. Il connaissait tout par cœur pour rentrer chez Yuffie. La route, le code, l'endroit où la Gamine rangeait ses clés dans son sac, l'étage, la bonne clé. Oui, c'était vraiment ça. C'était 'la maison'. Il soupira quand la jeune fille lui tira le bras, le faisant tomber sur le lit à l'aide de son poids. Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras, et si l'odeur d'alcool n'allait pas à son amie, sa chaleur lui avait manqué.

« J'suis trop contente que tu sois là. Tu restes longtemps ?

— Deux semaines. »

Elle se redressa sur son coude pour le surplomber, ravie.

« Trop cool ! »

Elle eut un rire joyeux et Reno songea avec plaisir que c'était le même, le même rire joyeux que quand elle était enfant, celui qui survivait à tout. Et puis elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Reno ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool, ou la joie, ou la folie, mais les lèvres de Yuffie sur les siennes lui firent tourner la tête au point qu'il en eut la nausée. Il se dégagea aussi rapidement, tentant de réagir avec un faux rire, quand il avait surtout envie de pleurer. Elle était une gamine. Les gamines, ça fait des conneries. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

« T'as pété un câble, ma grande ! »

Elle lui répondit en plissant les yeux, arrondissant ses joues dans une moue boudeuse. Elle fit non de la tête et revint vers lui, approchant beaucoup trop ses lèvres. Cette fois, Reno attrapa fermement ses poignets, les plaquant sur le matelas. Elle était assise face à lui, l'air d'un chaton énervé autant qu'enivré, les jambes en tailleur et les mains juste entre ses hanches et ses chevilles, immobilisées.

« Mais pourquoi ?, râla-t-elle.

— Bah déjà parce que t'as un âme-sœur. Yuffie, tu débloques ou quoi ? »

Elle sembla dessoûler d'un coup, et se dégagea des mains de son ami pour s'allonger sur son matelas.

« J' m'en fous. T' façon il m'aime pas. »

Reno sentit son estomac se tordre à l'air blessé de son amie. Il avait toujours anticipé la rencontre de Yuffie avec son âme-sœur. Il avait pensé qu'il serait mortellement jaloux, de la voir heureuse avec un autre. La voir malheureuse et seule était encore pire, en fait.

« Alors tu l'as rencontré.

— Ouais.

— Il est comment ?

— Con.

— Je vais le défoncer.

— Nan, je … Laisse tomber. »

La brune avait l'air infiniment triste, et Reno se demandait qui pouvait bien être l'abruti qui osait la mettre dans cet état. Il posa une main sur celle de Yuffie, se couchant à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il pinça les lèvres en voyant qu'elle évitait son regard.

« Comment tu peux être sûre qu'il ne t'aime pas ?

— On peut parler d'autre chose ? »

Le ton de la brune était sec, mais presque suppliant. Il acquiesça sans y penser à deux fois, se disant qu'il aurait d'autres occasions d'aborder le sujet. À la place, il lui posa des questions sur sa licence, et si elle avait de grosses facilités à l'oral comme ils parlaient un peu Japonais à la maison, son écrit était toujours moyen, et l'histoire du Japon la pénalisait plus qu'un peu. Il l'écouta longuement parler, parler jusqu'à s'endormir pour une longue nuit de sommeil. Ils avaient deux semaines pour se raconter leurs vies.

.

Ils avaient eu le temps de se raconter leurs vies, mais Yuffie avait soigneusement évité le sujet, et les deux semaines s'étaient écoulées comme un éclair. Depuis, Reno était rentré chez lui – enfin, dans son appartement, son appartement où il se sentait mille fois bien chez lui que sur le tapis de Yuffie, à fumer des clopes et à la regarder remplir des carnets de kanji.

Il avait souvent évité ça. Ces situations. Les histoires sans lendemain lui paraissaient toujours un peu sales. Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait être attiré que par des petites brunes, et qu'il savait au fond de lui que ça n'était pas un hasard. Pourtant il se trouvait bien là, avec une nana dans son lit, et vraiment, il s'en serait foutu si elle ne ressemblait pas tant à Yuffie, si elle n'était pas si gentille. Ils partageaient une cigarette et discutaient à demi. Il savait qu'elle lui proposerait son numéro, voire qu'elle le lui laisserait. Qui sait, peut-être que cette fois il la rappellerait. Elle jouait doucement avec ses cheveux, juste derrière son oreille, et son rire grave fit sursauter Reno. Elle n'avait pas du tout la même voix que Yuffie. Il se fustigea mentalement.

« Ça veut dire quoi ?, elle lâcha, posant son doigt juste derrière son oreille.

— De quoi ?

— Le truc, là. C'est du Chinois ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle sans comprendre, la dévisageant.

« Quel truc ?

— Bah, ton tatouage. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait un tatouage ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Quand même, s'il avait une marque, il l'aurait su, non ? Quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué, le lui aurait dit. C'était justement ce qui était en train de se passer quelqu'un le lui disait.

« Je sais pas lire le Chinois, il dit seulement, la faisant rire à nouveau. Tu peux me recopier ce qu'il y a écrit sur un papier ? Je vais regarder sur internet.

— Attends, c'est …

— Je crois. Je crois que j'ai une âme-sœur. »

La jeune fille se redressa soudain, et Reno se demanda si elle allait se montrer indignée, ou furieuse d'avoir été trompée ainsi. Après tout, quel droit avait-il de draguer dans un bar Neutre s'il était tatoué ? Mais au contraire, elle écarquilla ses yeux bleus et un sourire avala son visage.

« Mais c'est génial ! Oh mon Dieu ! »

Peut-être s'imaginait-elle dans la même situation. Elle semblait déboussolée, comme si elle assistait à un grand moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Reno lui-même ne réalisait pas bien. Et si elle avait mal vu ? Si c'était juste un grain de beauté ? Elle avait dit du Chinois, ça ne pouvait pas … Non, bien sûr, non. Sinon, la marque de Yuffie aurait son nom dessus. Son coup d'un soir – Xion, se rappela Reno – fouilla dans ses affaires pour sortir un crayon et du papier, le forçant à baisser la tête pour mieux voir. Elle alluma une lumière, et recopia tant bien que mal le signe avant de tendre la feuille au Rouquin.

« Voilà. C'est ça. »

Reno la remercia d'un regard, cherchant un dictionnaire de chinois sur son téléphone. Il dessina le signe avec son tactile, sans succès. Ça ne trouvait rien. Mais ça voulait bien dire quelque chose, non ? Xion cherchait elle aussi, sur son propre téléphone. Elle avait regardé les prénoms les plus répandus et leur écriture, désespérant d'en trouver un seul qui corresponde. En désespoir de cause, Reno composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie, sous les yeux attentifs de la jeune fille, qui avait renfilé son débardeur. Ça sonna dans le vide. Il jura, puis envoya une photo de la feuille à Yuffie.

 _T'as une idée de ce que ça veut dire ? Je trouve pas sur internet._

Il attendit un long moment, scrutant son écran, puis soupira. Elle devait sans doute dormir. Il appela encore. Deux fois. Il finit par s'écrouler sur son matelas, désespéré et pourtant trop excité pour dormir. Xion le regardait d'un air incertain.

« Euh … Je peux quand même rester dormir ici ? Je comprends que ça serait délicat … »

Reno secoua la tête, caressant avec une tendresse inhabituelle les cheveux courts et bruns de la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr que tu peux rester. »

Il sentait plein de bulles euphoriques éclater dans son ventre, et il se redressa, secouant les épaules de la presqu'inconnue.

« J'ai une âme-sœur ! Et c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai découvert ! Putain, merci, merci ! »

Il la serra dans ses bras, et bizarrement, ça n'était pas du tout ambigu. Il n'avait absolument pas l'impression qu'il avait couché avec elle. Quand il regardait mieux son visage, maintenant, il pouvait voir qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Yuffie. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés, mais la forme de son visage était plus occidentale, moins typée asiatique, et dans ses yeux quelque chose de plus hésitant et de plus calme faisait la loi. Elle était moins surexcitée, aussi.

« Je te remercierai jamais assez. »

Elle souriait. Elle semblait simplement et purement heureuse pour lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir pleurer.

« Euh, ça va pas ?

— Non, c'est … Pardon. C'est super pour toi. Et je me sens un peu nulle.

— Nulle de quoi ? Eh, faut pas t'inquiéter.

— C'est que … J'ai couché avec toi alors que tu as une âme-sœur, et … pour les mauvaises raisons, en plus.

— Les mauvaises raisons ? »

Elle soupira. Elle semblait en avoir gros sur le cœur.

« Un amour à sens unique … Tu lui ressembles. »

Reno lui offrit un piteux sourire. Ça, il pouvait comprendre.

« Et alors ? C'est pas grave. Tu viens potentiellement de me sauver la vie, en fait, enfin, de m'empêcher de passer à côté de ça. Ça fait quoi ? Douze ans ? Quinze ans que j'ai ce truc sur la peau et que j'en sais rien ? »

Il fut infiniment soulagé de la voir essuyer ses larmes pour lui sourire. Il était tout sauf bien placé pour la réconforter, alors il lui embrassa simplement la joue, empli d'une amitié soudaine et confiante, avant de se glisser à nouveau sous les couvertures. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouva le sommeil avant le point du jour, quand leurs yeux se fermèrent d'un commun accord avec le chant des oiseaux. Ils furent réveillés environ neuf heures plus tard, quand un claquement de porte s'accompagna d'une voix plus que surexcitée.

« Reno ! Tu l'as vu où, ce dessin ? Il existe nulle part, c'est – »

La voix se stoppa en les voyant, comme Reno ouvrait mollement les yeux. Quand il eut retrouvé une vue normale, il vit le visage défait de sa meilleure amie, la bouche entrouverte. Elle semblait … blessée ? Et surprise. Le Rouquin frappa l'épaule de Xion pour la réveiller, abasourdi.

« Yuffie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

De la douleur, le visage de Yuffie passa à la déception, puis à la colère.

« Rien, laisse tomber. »

Elle se détourna vivement, prête à partir aussi vite qu'elle avait débarqué, mais Reno réagit au quart de tour, l'attrapant par le bras.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?

— Rien, je te dis, rien !, éructa-t-elle, et elle semblait au bord des larmes, ou plutôt de l'explosion.

— Je comprends pas …

— Moi non plus, Reno, mais c'est ma faute c'est moi qui suis conne, moi qui me monte la tête pour rien et – comment j'ai pu espérer une seconde que nos marques pouvaient s'accorder, hein ? Je sais que c'est pas ça, je sais que t'en as pas mais quand tu m'as envoyé ça comme la gourdasse que je suis j'y ai cru, mais au final je serai toujours une –

— Quoi ? Attends, quel message ? »

Yuffie lui répondit par un regard colérique, et Reno assembla les pièces dans sa tête aussi rapidement que sa gueule de bois le lui permettait.

« Tu veux dire que ce signe –

— Kanji. »

Reno ricana, mais ça ne semblait pas faire rire la brune le moins du monde. Xion, de son côté, observait l'échange, enfilant rapidement sa culotte et son jean de la veille.

« Et ce kanji, c'est …

— Yuffie, et quoi ? Tu l'as trouvé dans un de mes bouquins, c'est ça ? »

Elle dégagea furieusement sa main, cherchant à partir encore, mais cette fois, Reno ferma la porte, lui barrant le passage.

« Tu veux dire que ton tatouage se lit « Reno » ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

— Ça change que je suis dingue de toi, idiote !

— La kékette à l'air et une gonz dans ton lit, t'es pas méga crédible !

— De … ? Ah. Xion. Ah oui. OK. Je vais t'expliquer.

— C'est pas ce que je crois, c'est ça ? »

Reno fronça les sourcils, cherchant à expliquer.

« En fait si. C'est très certainement ce que tu crois. Je peux mettre un calbut ?

— Non. Explique.

— Bah, euh, Yuffie, je te présente Xion. Oui, j'ai couché avec elle. C'est elle qui a vu ma marque.

— Elle est où ? Sur ta queue ? »

Reno leva les yeux au ciel à la pique. Yuffie devenait vulgaire quand elle était énervée … Mais ça lui plaisait aussi. Est-ce que tout ça était vrai ? C'était beaucoup trop rapide. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, d'avoir le droit de comprendre ça.

« Derrière mon oreille. Xion, je te présente Yuffie. Ma meilleure amie. La fille dont je suis dingue depuis qu'elle a treize ans, même si ça craint un peu dit comme ça. Et mon âme-sœur, je crois. »

Yuffie grimaça. Quand elle avait treize ans ? Reno en avait déjà vingt-et-un. C'était limite de la pédophilie. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge.

« Je te crois pas, persifla-t-elle.

— Oh, Yu', ta gueule, j'ai besoin d'un café, s'te-plaît …

— Tu me parles pas comme ça ! »

Reno se mordit la langue, avant de passer une main sur le crâne de son amie. Repoussé aussitôt. Il s'y était attendu.

« Désolé. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un café. Et de m'habiller.

— Euh, je vais y aller ? »

Les deux amis se retournèrent simultanément vers Xion, qui avait embarqué toutes ses affaires et se tenait prête à partir, debout à quelques pas d'eux.

« Je … te laisse mon numéro ? En toute amitié.

— Non. »

Yuffie avait répondu à la place de Reno, aveuglée par une jalousie absolue. Si en plus le roux était son âme-sœur, elle avait bien le droit. Le roux lui faisait sa tête de chien battu. Elle soupira, filant vers la cuisinière où elle commença à préparer un café.

« OK … Mais, euh, Xion, c'est ça ? Tu le touches je t'arrache les yeux ? »

L'intruse sourit à la remarque, acquiesçant comme elle notait son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier, le tendant au Rouquin. Il avait de la chance. Elle pressentait que ça se passerait bien pour lui. Elle quitta l'appartement, suivie par deux paires d'yeux. Le silence était lourd, entrecoupé par le bruit des tasses que Yuffie sortait. Elle prit elle-même un thé, s'asseyant à même le sol. Hors de question qu'elle pose les fesses sur les draps souillés. Elle vit Reno sortir ses cigarettes et s'en allumer une. Aussitôt qu'il eut tiré une taffe, elle la lui vola des doigts pour la porter à ses propres lèvres.

« Tu fumes ?

— Faut croire. »

Reno baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Yuffie en colère. Enfin, si, mais rarement contre lui. Il leur arrivait de se disputer, mais ça n'était jamais … froid. Ça ne semblait jamais aussi dangereux. Ce fut elle qui parla en premier.

« Donc, t'es dingue de moi ? »

Elle semblait sceptique, et il rougit comme ses propres paroles lui revenait.

« Bah, ouais, un peu.

— Un peu ?

— Nan, pas un peu. Carrément, totalement. Je suis perdu, là, si tu dis rien.

— Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ?

— Euh … Parce que t'avais un âme-sœur et qu'aux dernières nouvelles il s'appelait Russo ?

— T'es con. »

La situation commençait doucement à donner des envies suicidaires au roux. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Yuffie faisait de son mieux pour ne rien montrer, et ça marchait. Elle finit par reposer lourdement sa tasse.

« Rha, c'est frustrant ! Moi aussi je suis dingue de toi, idiot du village ! »

Reno eut d'abord un petit rire à l'insulte familière, avant de capter le message.

« T'es quoi ?

— Je vais pas le répéter, t'avais qu'à écouter.

— Yuffie … Euh … Je peux t'embrasser ? »

La brune secoua la tête. Elle était en colère, mais elle savait que c'était infondé. Elle ne pouvait même pas incendier le roux dans les formes. Elle se releva lentement, et Reno eut peur qu'elle ne décide de partir, pour y réfléchir. Ce qui lui faisait penser …

« Pourquoi « Russo » ?

— Ça se ressemble, bouda-t-elle. Le 're' et le 'ru', le 'so' et le 'no' … Et puis j'aime pas les katakana !

— Sérieusement ?

— J'ai capté cette année que je m'étais planté, quand on nous a donné la liste des kana.

— Et toi ?

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

— T'étais pas supposé avoir de marque. »

Elle haussa les épaules, balançant son erreur au loin comme si ça n'était pas important. Comme si ça n'aurait pas changé leur vie, qu'elle donne cette information plus tôt. Reno allait répondre, mais soudain un sourire fondait sur lui, volant ses lèvres. Il se sentit défaillir sous la douceur de la bouche qui l'embrassait, la bouche de Yuffie … Comme il le réalisait, il sentit son sexe se réveiller, et dans sa tenue, ça passerait difficilement inaperçu. Le sourire de son amie, non, de sa petite-amie, était immense quand elle se détacha. Il préférait lui voir cette tête là. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais elle se recula. Quoi encore ?

« Nope. Crois même pas que tu vas me pécho comme ça, mon gars ! Vas prendre une douche et change les draps. Après, on parle. »

Elle s'éloigna avec sa cigarette, récupérant sa tasse de thé au sol, cendrant dans l'évier. Reno n'obéit jamais aussi rapidement et aussi bien qu'à cet instant.

.

Et voilà ! Hésitez pas à donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit.


End file.
